


Naruto

by ThatoneNarutoguy



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Genin Era, I Don't Even Know, Naruto is Just Naruto, Original Character(s), Self-Insert, Sexy no Jutsu Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatoneNarutoguy/pseuds/ThatoneNarutoguy
Summary: Hyuuga Yamazaki is a 12 year old genin, She was teamed up with Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke.
Comments: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Yamazaki Hyuuga is a 12 year old genin Living in the hidden leaf. She is on Team 7 with Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto.

She was White hair, light blue eyes and Dark Skin. She wears her hair up in a Ponytail.(Pigtails sometimes) Her dream is to become A strong Ninja and she won't let anyone get in her way. (Oh, and her parents are fucking dead. Lol)


	2. Friends or foes: Yamazaki,Sasuke, and Sakura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My grammar isn't the best..and I'm Not doing any Fillers(i think) and i didn't like starting it with episode 1 or 2

It was 7:00AM. Naruto stared Blanky at his window "..." Silence came from every part of his apartment. He yawned and Got out of bed. he walked up to his calendar Then he realized...It was the 15th! The explanatory Meeting! He Smiled and went off to his kitchen.

He opened a Pack of instant Ramen "today's a special day, so.." Naruto grabbed his Chopsticks "time to eat"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"A rival?: Yamazaki, Sasuke, and Sakura!"

Naruto put his goggles on and Fixes his Collar(i think that's what it's called) he Stares at his Headband and Grins..  
~~~~~~~~~  
Naruto was walking down the streets of Konoha as Konohamaru Jumps out of "nowhere" "Fight me- Ah!" He trips on The FUCKING- Oops- excuse my language. "..." "what are you doing, Konohamaru?" "I expect Nothing less from the man i respect." "...i didn't do anything" "f-fight fair and square!" "Sorry, i have to go to the explanatory Meeting now." "Huh? Explanatory meeting?" "I'm a Ninja starting today!" Naruto points to his handband with the hidden leaf Symbol on it. Konohamaru Stared in Awe as Naruto Grinned(AGAIN- STOP GRINNING YOU PEICE OF-)  
☆☆☆☆☆☆  
Sakura's House: 

Sakura was putting on her headband in the mirror, then she posed Like she was the Main character(Jk y'know i love my Gurl Saku😤) "*wink*" "Sakura! Shouldn't you be leaving now?" "Ugh..i was about to go!"

Inner Saku: Damn it. Stop treating me like a child!"  
~~~~~~  
"Yes, i am no longer a student of the academy." "I am one of Konoha's Kunoichi, Haruno Sakura"

Outside of the Yamanaka residence:  
"I am Leaving!" Ino steps out of her House. Then she turns around To see her Rival: Haruno Sakura "...good morning, Sakura." "...good morning, Sakura" Sakura Starts walking as Her Blonde Rival Follows. "I can't believe you graduated." Ino said smirking at the Pink haired genin. "That part doesn't matter anymore. Starting today, we are both ninja's." "I'm not gonna lose to you anymore, Ino." Sakura starts Walking faster as Ino follows trying to...Out-walk-her???? (Shit is confusing. Their Rivalry lasts longer than Tentens screentime.)

NARUTO UZUMAKI IS IN THE BUILDING:

"Why are you here? Today's explanatory meeting is only for those who graduated." "Hųh ýœű §ęə țhīß? Œpēn your eyes Shikamaru it's a regulation Headband" "starting today, I'm also a Ninja." "How should i say this...this looks really good on me, eh?" (Trust me, Yamazaki will show up soon." "Naruto-kun was able to Graduate..." Ino and Sakura come running in like they own the building "goal!!" "*huff* *huff*" "i win again, Sakura." "What are you talking about? My toe entered the class before yours by a centimeter." "Are you blind?"...  
"...Ino and Sakura are At it again..." A white haired kunoichi Said As she sat next to Hinata "*Gasp* *twinkle noises* it's...Sakura-chan" Sakura turns around and her frown gets turned upside down (🥁🥁🎤😀..a-haha) "Sakura-chan's looking at me." Sakura "runs to Naruto" "wait, Sakura!" "Goodmorning, Sakura-Chan-" "get out of my way!" "Wow! Sakura Just knocked the air out of Him! Right Hinata?" "..." "eh...😓" "-goodmorning, Sasuke-Kun!" "..." "can i sit Next to You?" "Hey, I'm going to Sit Next to Him." "First come, First Serve." "I came into the classroom before you." "No! I did" "no you didn't!" "Sit with me Sasuke-Kuuunnnn~" "how annoying.."  
~~~~~~~~~  
A room filled with Jounin:

"is that Him? This year's Number one Rookie, Uchiha Sasuke." "He's a survivor of the Uchiha clan Massacre." "Uzumaki Naruto, Eh?"

Back to the crackhead Room:  
"Agh.." Yamazaki Flinched as she saw Naruto Getting close to Sasuke "oh no.." "Naruto! Stop staring at Sasuke-Kun!" "..Sakura-chan.." "everyone is so obsessed with Sasuke..what's so good about him anyway?" "Sasuke-kun, just beat him up!" "Yeah!" "What? For real?" "*bump* "sorry-" "...." Yamazaki Covers her eyes "The horror!" "Who.."   
Inner saku: "Damn it! I was supposed to be Sasuke-kun's first Kiss!" "Naruto, I'm going to Kill you.." "eww!" "Uh..is it..my fault?" "! I sense danger.." "naruto...you.." "What?..it was an Accident!" "You're annoying.."

Back to the jounin: "as usual, Naruto's being the center of trouble."

BACK TO THE CRACKHEADS: "Starting today, you are all official Ninjas, But.." "you are all still new Genins." "It's going to get Harder from here." "You will all be in a Group of Three, where you will accomplish missions under a Jounin Teacher." "..a group of three? I wonder who's going to be on Sasuke-kun's team." "..i don't know"

Inner saku: damn it, I'm the one who's going to team up with Sasuke-kun, of course."

"A group of three? That's only going to burden me.." "first, Sakura-chan. then the other one will be.." "i can live with anyone else as long as it's not Sasuke." "We've arranged the Groups such that overall abilities are equivalent." "I will now announce them." 

..........  
"Next, 7th group." "Uzumaki Naruto" "Haruno Sakura" "Yeah!" "I'm with Naruto..?" "Hyuuga Yamazaki" "alright!" "Yamazaki?" "And Uchiha Sasuke." "What? But you said that it's a group of 3 not 4!" "We couldn't find Yamazaki a team." "Wait..sasuke?" "Yeah!" "I'm with Sasuke...?" "So I'm in a different group than Naruto Kun?" "It's okay Hinata, I'm Sure Naruto Will still like you." "T-thanks Yamazaki.." "Next 8th group" "hyuuga Hinata" "y-yes" "inuzuka kiba" "Aburame Shino" "hmph!" "Grr..why do you get to be with him?" "Next 9th group"

Inner Saku: "alright! Love prevails!" 

"Why do girls like such a guy anyway?" "Don't you even know that, Shikamaru?" "I'm not a girl." "That's why you're not Popular" (that's why Yo eyelash Glue don't work) "i wouldn't want to team up like a guy like you" "10th group" "yamanaka Ino" "Nara shikamaru" "looks like you have to team up with me" "and akimichi Chouji." "And a fatty?" "That's it for the groups" "Iruka-Sensei" "why is a Top student like me in a group with this guy!?" "Sasuke graduated with the highest Scores." "And you, Naruto, had the worse Scores." "This happens when we want to evenly divide abilities between the groups." "Don't pull my leg, Blockhead" "what did you say!?" "This is Chaos..wait a minute..why am i the only one with white ha-" "blockhead!? Why you-" "stop it, Naruto" "I'm sorry.." "I'm going to Introduce the Jounin Teachers in the afternoon"...

"Sasuke-Kun?" "Where did he go?" "I wanted to eat together since we're in the same group now.." "Sakura-chan! Let's eat together since we're in the same group now!"  
"Why do i have to eat with you?" "But we're in the same group so.." "you're annoying" "hey Saku-" "Yanazaki, Beat it." "Yes ma'am.." "Sasuke-kun! Where are you?" "But.." "it's okay Naruto, you can eat with me" "thanks..".....

"Damn it; this is so fun" "i was able to join the same group as Sakura-chan, and this happens" "i wonder if something good will happen" "cheer up Naruto! I bet she Likes you...but she has her eyes on Sasuke" "i know.." "huh..? I don't like that look"   
Team 10:

"Listen up! As long as we're in the same group you're going to listen to what i say" "Fine,fine" "i don't want to waste my time arguing with Ino" "let's go eat Barbecue together sometime soon." "Geez.." "..." "Naruto" "huh?" "Hph!" "Wha!?" "You must be Naruto" "damn it, Stay still." "Ugh..Naruto's back at it again.." Yamazaki jumps from rooftops leaving Naruto with Sasuke. "Naruto, you're gonna get it if you hurt sasuke-kun!" "What happened?" "Idiot." "Naruto must've gotten beaten instead" "of course, Naruto is no match for Sasuke-Kun" 

"I'm going to be in the same group as Sasuke-Kun for a while. But.." "even if i wanted to seduce him, my figures are below Average.." "only the width of my forehead is above average" "how can i.." what!? For real!?" "Sasuke-Kun is looking at me!" "And he's looking at me with such intensity.."

Daydream:  
"You have such a charming wide forehead" "it makes me want to kiss it" "that's what it is for." 

"Not.." "who am i, A kid who still believes in fairy tales?" "That would never happen" "you have a carming wide forehead" "you have a charming wide forehead" "w..what?" "It makes me want to Kiss it." 

Inner Saku: "alright! it's a fairy tale Situation!" 

"Not. Only Naruto would say something like. that" "oh.." "i wanted to ask you something" "what do you think of Naruto?" "He's become accustomed to interferring with my love" "he's having fun looking at me having trouble.." "Naruto knows nothing about me" "he's just annoying" "i just want you to accept me, Sasuke-Kun" "just for me to accept you?" "I'll do anything" "mm.." (SAKURA DON'T GO IN FOR THE KISS NOO-)

With Sasuke:  
"I let my guard down.." (ion feel like writing the Fight flashback) "i didn't think that a guy who couldn't replicate properly could use the shadow replication Technique"

With Naruto and Sakura: "I'm desperate "i finally know why...i like Sakura-chan so much" "Diarrhea at a Time like this!?" "What's wrong?" "I'll be right back!" "Sasuke-Kun is such a Shy guy.." "i wonder if he needs to settle his Feelings?"

With Naruto: "that was close" "i was about to return to my original Form because of the Stomachache.." "why did my stomach start to Hurt at such an Opportune Time like that, Damn it!" ".....annoying huh..she said it Again" "i was able to get close to Sakura-chan by Transforming to Sasuke..but." "I'm going to act out an evil Sasuke and Make Sakura-Chan hate him" 

"Sasuke-kun! You're such a shy guy!" "Are you emotionally Prepared? I am." "W...wait" "Sasuke-kun?" "Wheres Naruto?" "Changing the subject again? Forget about Naruto." "All he does is Pick quarrels with you." "It's probably because he's had such an irregular Childhood!" "Oh yeah, you know he doesn't have parents, right?" "He's always doing Selfish things" "my parents would scold me if i did such Things!" "If you're alone, your parents wouldn't get mad at You" "that's why he's so Selfish" "..you can't compare it to the level of where your parents get mad at you" "what's the matter?" "You're annoying" ".."  
Yamazaki was Hiding Near a tree watching the whole thing "Sakura, You don't know anything..about me, about Naruto...or about Sasuke"

Naruto: "Damn it, it finally stopped" "i wonder if Sakura-chan is still waiting for me" "what!?" "Why are you here!?" "The technique to untie Ropes. It's a basic" "what are you planning to do by Transforming into me?" "I just did it because it seemed like fun!" *poof* "Damn it, the shadow clone replication again?" "I'm going to show you that I'm great!" "By Defeating you! Prepare yourself!" "My stomachs hurting again.." "bathroom!" "I'm going in first!" "..how stupid" "hey Sasuke!" "Oh, hi Yamazaki." "I was wonder-" "Bye, Yamazaki" "eh.."

Sakura: ""you're annoying" huh?" "Naruto must've felt the same way.." "maybe i can be nicer starting now" "damn it, did i eat something werid?" "Naruto..Smile..smile.." "let's go back to the Classroom Naruto" "Sakura-Chan?" "Sasuke must've transformed into Sakura-Chan to get back at me for what i did" "you're trying to Trick me, eh Sasuke?" "I'm not going to fall for it!" "Ouch...ouch what the heck is this" "Naruto, you idiot!"

Kakashi pov "this is Narutos House?" "Sasuke, the one from the Uchiha clan is also in your group. I wish you luck." "....this milk expired a while ago.." "he's going to get a stomachache if he drinks this" "looks like something disastrous is going to happen"

Naruto: What the heck!?


	3. You failed!: kakashi's Final decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi learns to trust his students

Naruto was looking around for their new jounin Teacher "Naruto, What are you doing?" "Naruto, why don't you sit still." "But why is the teacher for our 7th group the only one Late?" "All the other groups went somewhere with their new Teachers already, and iruka-sensei already went home!" "That's not very important." "Hey, what are you doing, Naruto?" "Yeah! Yeah! Whaddya Doing?" Yamazaki sprung up. You could see the Stars in her eyes. (If that's Human) "it's his fault for being Late" "heh, a prank! I like your thinking, Naruto." "Geez, it's your fault if you get in trouble." "I like these kind of Tricks!" "A jounin isn't gonna fall for a plain old Booby Trap like that." "Yeah! Naruto, you're so stupid." "What, Yamazaki?" "L-look! He's opening the door!" "Well, don't say it out loud!" "*thunk..*" "...." "HAHAHA! did you see that, Yamazaki?" "T-tha- Haha!" "He fell for it! He fell for it!" "I'm sorry Sensei, i tried to Stop them, but they didn't listen to me..." "okay!" "For real? Is he really a Jounin?" "How should i say this...my first impressions of you guys are..." "i hate you" "eh...." (and they took that personally) "let's see, why don't you all introduce yourselves." "Introduce ourselves? What should we say?" "What you like, Hate, your dreams, and Hobbies" "..." "something like that" "hey, hey, why don't you introduce yourself first, Sensei." "Me?" "I'm Hatake Kakashi" "i have no intention of telling you my Likes and dislikes" "as for my dream...i have a few Hobbies" "so we all found out his name" "yeah." "Now it's your turn" "you first" "I'm Uzumaki Naruto." "I like Cup ramen." "But i like the ramen at Ichiraku that Iruka-sensei bought for me even more." "I hate the three Minutes that i have to wait after i put the hot water" "my Hobby is to eat and compare Cup Ramens!" "And my dream is to become greater than the Hokages!" "I'm only make all the villagers recognize my existence." "I see, he grew up in an interesting way." "Okay, next." "I'm Haruno Sakura." "I like....well the person i like is....." "and my hobby is...well, my dream is to.." "and? what do you hate?" "Naruto!" "girls at her age must be more interested in love than Ninja training." "You." "My Name is ....Hyuuga Yamazaki." "I Love food." "i hate Waiting." "My Hobby is...Reading?" "my dream for the future is to become a Great Ninja!" "Last guy." "My name is Uchiha Sasuke." "There are many things that i hate, and there aren't a lot of things that i like." "Also i have an Ambition that i have no intention to leave as just a dream" "the Revival of my clan, and to kill a certain man."(Damn Nigga) "...." "i hope he's not referring to me." "Sasuke-Kun is Cool.." "Sasuke-kun is gonna kill me!" "Just as i thought" "alright, you four all have unique personalities. I like that." "We're going to begin a mission starting tomorrow" "what kind of mission is that, sir!?" "First, we're going to do something that we all can do." "What what what, what is it?" "Survival training" "Survival training?" "Why are we gonna train when it's a misson?" "Yeah!" "We had plenty of training at the academy" "yea! You guys did!" (No, Yamazaki, YOU did too.) "This is no ordinary training."then, then what kind of training is it?" "Hey, what's so so funny, Sensei?" "Well, if i was this, I'm sure the Four of you are going to be surprised." "Out of the 28 graduates, only 10 are going to become Genins." "The other 19 will be sent back to the Academy" "in other words, this training is going to be a very hard test with a dropout rate of 66%" "!" "see, you four are surprised!" "No way! I went through so much trouble...then what was the final exam for?" "That? It just picks out those who are Qualified to become a genin." "What!?" "Wah!" "anyway, I'm going to determine whether you Fail or pass at the training grounds." "Bring your ninja Equipment and meet at 5AM!" ""...I'm not going to get dropped by a thing like this.." "i need to make him recognize my abilities, for real!" "If i fail this test, I'm going to be separated from Sasuke-kun.." "this is a trial of Love!" "If I fail this test, i may be seen as a failure until i get this right." "I'll impress Mitsuko!" "......" (Sasuke...stop shaking and Say something!) "Now then, meeting over." "Oh yeah, don't eat Breakfast" "you're going to throw up if you do." !"

5AM: "good morning.." "help" Yamazaki is crawling on the group as she tries not to Foam at the mouth "hey" "..." (OVERDRAMATIC YAMAZAKI) 

A few hours later: "hi fellows, good morning" "you're late" "Gah! It feels like my Fingers are about to Snap off.." (Overdramatic Yama) "a black cat crossed my path, so.." "..." "moving on." "Alarm set at 12PM." "Todays topic is get one of these bells from me." "Whoever can't will have no lunch." "What?" "I'm going to tie you there and eat lunch in front of you." "So that's why he said "don't eat breakfast"..." "but wait, why are there only three bells?" "Since theres only three Bells, one of you will be tied up to the log." "That person will fail since they failed to complete the mission." "That person will go back to the academy." "It might be just One, or all four." "You can use your shuriken." "You won't be able to get this unless you have the will to Kill me." "But that's too Dangerous, Sensei!" "Danger is my middle name!" "So...Yamazaki Danger Hyuga?" "Shut up-" "yeah! You couldn't even dodge that Chalk eraser!" "In society, those who don't Have many abilities tend to complain more." "Just ignore the guy with the lowest score." "We're going to start after i say "ready,start"." "Guy with the lowest Score.....Blockhead" "agh!" Naruto Grabs his Kunai and tries to Stab Kakashi (GET YO FUCKIN DOG BI-) 👥"don't get so Hasty" "i didn't say "start" yet" "no way...i couldn't see him at all" "he's gonna kill us" (Yamazaki, No.) "So this IS a jounin.." "but, it looks like you have the will to kill me now." "I think i can start liking you four" "we're going to start" "ready..." "Start!"

Hokages office: "what do you want to know?" "I'm sure you didn't just want to have tea with me." "What kind of jounin teacher is for Naruto and group 7?" "Is he a strict Person?" "Are you talking about Kakashi? Is it worrying you?" "I heard a disturbing rumor of him" the 3rd Jokage takes out a book "what's this?"(YES I SAID "JOKAGE" HE'S A BIG JOKE) "it's the pass/fail list of the genius Kakashi was in charge of" "i will view it." "This is.."

"A basic of a Ninja is to Conceal his presence and Hide." "...." they were all hiding in bushes "good, everyone is hidden nicely." "Let's have a match Fair and square!" "That idiot" ""hey, aren't you a little weird compared to the others?" "What? Weird is your hair style!" Naruto came Running to him at full speed (faster than fast, Quicker than quick) "that Dumbass" Yamazaki said as she rolled her eyes in a bush. "Wait..he stopped" Kakashi reached inside his Ninja pouch. "Ninja tactic, know-how Number one, taijutsu. I'll teach you that first." Yamazaki almost feel out of the Bush when she Saw Kakashi Reach into his Pouch(because y'know he's rather quiet.) "Isn't taijutsu how a Ninia fights Hand-to-Hand without weapons? But is he going to use a weapon?" "A book?" Yamazaki covers her eyes as she whispers "come on, Kakashi!" "???" What's the matter? Come and get me." "But, um, um....why did you take out a book?" "Why? I got curious as to how the story is going to develop." "Don't worry about it. It's the same whether i read this or not." "I'm going to Pound you!" *block* "damn...Roundhouse Kick!" *dodge* "ahh, damn it!" *poof* "huh?" 👥 a Ninja should not let the enemy get behind him Multiple Times, idiot" "his hand posture is a.." "seal of the Tiger?" "Is he going to use a high Ninjutsu against Naruto?" "That seal is for...Fire elements.." "i have no idea what that is.." (really, Yamazaki?) "That teacher isn't going to just run around?" "Naruto, Run! You're going to die!" "You're too late" "!?" "Hidden village of Konoha's secret taijutsu Master art.." "w..🤤" "one thousand years of Pain!" "Oh, it wasn't a Ninjutsu" "is this who we represent?"(i don't know, Yamazaki) "two idiots." "...let's see.." "his strength is so unfair. What are we supposed to do?" "...Damn it...it wasn't supposed to end like this.." "agh!" *kakashi catches Shurikens like a badass"

Hokages office: "no way! This is more than what the rumors said about him!" "Kakashi's test might be a little harder." "But this is...Zero people passed!" "Yes, Kakashi has never passed a person." "They have all failed"

"What's wrong? You won't get any lunch if you don't get a bell by Noon." "I already know!" "You said you were going to exceed the Hokages, but your actions say otherwise" "Damn It! Damn it! I can still fight even if I'm hungry" "...i also skipped dinner last Night" "Hmph!" "I should Not have tried to go on a diet." "I was just off Guard a while ago!" "Damn it! I'm hungry so my powers are.." "but i have to get a bell no matter what" "i can't..i can't fail at a place like this no matter what!" "I'm going to become a ninja!" A bunch of Shadow clones Jump out the water, and aim for Kakashi "security Is your greatest enemy!" "This is my greatest Technique, The mass shadow replication!" "There's Seven Naruto's?" "What? They're not afterimages" "they're all real" "shadow replications instead of just a Replication?"

Flashback: "don't lay a finger on Iruka-sensei!" "Or I'll kill you" "why don't you try it if you can, you monster Fox!" "Shadow replication.." "it's a high class Technique where you create a real body" 

End flashback☆

"It must be the forbidden Technique he Used to beat Mizuki" "assuming from his abilities, he can only use that for a minute" "even if he talks big..Naruto is Still Naruto" "he can't get me with that Technique" "what!? From the behind?" "A Ninja shouldn't let the enemy get behind him, right, Kakashi-Sensei?" "I used the shadow replication" "let one sneak out from the lower part of the river, and made it sneak behind you!" "I'm going to Pay you back for that attack on my butt!" "Naruto's pretty good" "and Fine" (you can say that again, Zaki) "A feint Operation, eh?" "I'm going to punch you!" *poof* "huh?" Nice going, Naruto. "The one who got hit is.."  
"Naruto?" "Ouch!" "You.." "you must be Kakashi-sensei! You transformed, didn't you?" "You are!" "You must be! "You smell like Kakashi sensei!" "Great now Naruto's Clones are fighting" "gah!" "How" "about" "we" "undo-" "The jutsu! Then Two will be remaining!!" "Eh.." "naruto looks so uncool" "that was the replacement Technique, Idiot." "*gasp* a bell!" "He must've been in a hurry so he dropped a bell" "what's this!?" "NOW he got tricked" "it's a trap.." "Hey, hey!" "The...bell!" "Use your Technique after thinking carefully" Kakashi picks up the bell like he Owns the Training ground "that's why it was used to your disadvantage." "And...Don't fall for a obvious Trap, Stupid." "Ninjas need to think beyond the Normal." "I already know!" "I'm telling you this because you don't, got it?" "Your movements are filled with unnecessary motions" "this is my chance!" (GO, SASUKE💓) "he finally dropped his Guard!" "You're so..oh?"(HOW MF GET SWIPED) "!" "He got him!" "Sasuke overdid it!" "Holy fuk"


	4. Some of Yamazaki's Backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If some of you guys wanted Yama's backstory(Some of it)

"Wow! You really became a Genin?" "Yes." "You're so Cool, Mitsuko! When i grow up I'm gonna be just like you.." "you can't." "W...why?" "You're weak. You Wouldn't even pass the chunin exams." "B-but.." "Save it. I have a team to get back to.."


	5. Yamazaki and Sasuke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamazaki Tries to get closer to Sasuke (NOT IN A LOVER WAY-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Short Chapter, Hooray!

"So, Sasuke.." "What?" "We actually have a lot of things in common-" "Like what?" "...We're On the same Team..?" "...." [damn it! How can i get closer to Sasuke now?] "..i recently Unlocked my Byaku- Hey! Where did Sasuke go?"


	6. Yamazaki's Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamazaki has a Crush, And she explains it with Ino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE SHORTS UNTIL I NUT UP AND WRITE A REAL CHAPTER

"It makes Sense, Yamazaki." "But i can't possibly have a Crush on Naruto!" "But with all those symptoms.." "Don't say it-" "you're in Loveee!" "Damn it, Ino!" "Fine, Fine. Have it your way" "i have to leave anyway. Bye Ino!" ......"Y-Yamazaki..." "hey Hinata!" "I....Heard what Ino said.." "i swear- don't believe Anything she said-" "it's okay, Yamazaki.." "No! No! You know how Ino Gets carried Away with things.." "r-really?" "Yep! Naruto is just my Friend!" "O-ok!" 

[Yamazaki walks back to her House]

"...Even if I have to push my Feelings For Naruto aside.." "I'll make sure Hinata and Naruto get Together!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at narrating- And Yamazaki Does like Naruto.


End file.
